


Private Time

by CuddlerOfDragons



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlerOfDragons/pseuds/CuddlerOfDragons
Summary: Set just after the end of the last episode, when they all became human again.





	Private Time

He wanted there to be no witnesses and, after weeks of increasingly heavy hints, Tom finally announced he was going away for the weekend and breath that he’d barely realized was being held, exhaled in relief.

There had been so many women, over the years; screaming, writhing, begging…

He had learned, long ago, precisely how to touch, where and with how much pressure, to achieve the desired result.  That result was, for him, if not for other less patient of his kind, worth working for.  That moment when, completely at the mercy of their own nervous systems, unable to fight the sensations he was causing; they would arch their backs, their bodies taut as a bow just before the arrow lets fly and their throats pressed to his mouth…

They couldn’t usually speak, at that stage.  Their pleading was, by then, just incoherent sound but, by offering their throats to such a perfect predator, they made their needs obvious.

Release.

Release from the torment that had grown so huge that it now filled their world; their senses saturated, drowning in it.

Alex was no different.

He gloried in it.  The feel of his teeth grazing the skin of her throat, teasing the pulse point - salty, the way he‘d so often imagined.  The sensation of her velvety skin under his finger tips, her muscles tensing as her body strained - the taste of her essence as he sucked it right through the fine layer of silk and lace that barely covered her damp folds.

“Please… _Hal_ …”

The way she groaned his name, made the breath catch in his throat with excitement.  He had never heard such desperation in her voice and it warmed him to the depths of his soul.

“Wow.” Was all she had the energy to say, after.

“Yes, I would imagine it bore little resemblance to the drunken fumblings of the selfish youths you must have been used to.”

She raised her head and looked at him.

“OK, you do know that you said that out loud, don’t you?”

“Sorry; I’m feeling a little…”

 “Smug?” 

“Not really the word I would have chosen but…“  He shrugged, “Do you need to hit me?”

“Well I would, only…”

“Only?”

“Firstly, you’re right about my previous experiences and secondly, I love you way too much to hurt you, even if I had the energy.  It’s just that it came as a bit of a shock to realize that I’d spent the day in bed with evil Lord Harry.”


End file.
